Der Amoklauf
by StanleyMarsh
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von dem Amoklauf des 16-lährigen Kenny McCormick und seinem Freund Stanley Marsh. Zeugenaussagen, Berichte, Tagebucheinträge, E-mail's & Abschiedsbriefe..


**Prolog**

Kenneth Mccormick, bekannt als Kenny, starb am Donnerstag, dem 29. Mai um 22:45 Uhr in der Aula der South Park Highschool. Eine Kugel zerschmetterte ihm den Schädel und zerfetzte sein Gehirn. Nach ca. 20 sekündigem Zucken, bewegte er sich nicht mehr.

Er lebte bei seiner Mutter, Carol McCormick. Sein Vater war vor 3 Jahren abgehauen. Mal wieder nach einem Streit mit seiner Mutter. Er hatte sich danach nie wieder gemeldet. Sein Bruder Kevin war vor wenigen Monaten ausgezogen. Er war einer der wichtigsten Personen in Kennys Leben und es schien beinahe so, als wäre er der Einzige gewesen, der seinen Bruder von dieser Tat hätte abhalten können.

Sein Vater war Säufer und seine Mutter arbeitslos. Er wuchs in einer sehr ärmlichen Familie auf. Auch der Hauptgrund, weshalb er oft fertig gemacht wurde. Nie genug Geld für einen Platz in der Footballmannschaft und die Größe und das Gewicht passten auch nie. Er war ein eher kleinerer und magerer Junge, immer höflich, freundlich und auch ziemlich intelligent. Doch was seinen Mitmenschen am meisten an ihm auffiel, war der ständig traurige und deprimierte Blick, der sein Gesicht zierte.

Jedenfalls ist das Gehirn ein sehr empfindsames Organ. Eine Kugel reißt sämtliche zerbrechliche Strukturen und Verbindungen mit nur einem Schlag in Stücke.

Viele Psychologen haben sich damit auseinander gesetzt, warum ein 16-jähriger sich selbst das Leben nehmen wollen würde und vorallem, wie er die Angst überwinden könnte, sich die Kugel zu geben.

Viele Pädagogen haben versucht das Geschehen mit Fehlern oder Problemen in seiner Erziehung zu erklären.

Wie konnte dieser Junge soviel Wut und Hass zu empfinden, dass er ganze 9 Menschen mit sich in den Tod nahm?

Die Antwort darauf kennt nur einer. Und das war Kenny selbst.

Wenige Stunden nach ihm starb auch sein Partner Stanley Marsh, am 30. Mai um 02:25 Uhr im Krankenhaus, dem Einzigen in South Park. Er hatte die Gewalttat auf die Schule mitgeplant und ausgeführt. Doch der plötzliche Selbstmord seines Freundes, der wohl früher als geplant geschehen war, war er so geschockt, dass die noch lebenden Menschen in der Aula ihm seine Waffe wegnahmen und solange auf den Jungen einschlugen, bis er ohnmächtig wurde. Die inneren Blutungen waren so stark, dass er nie wieder aufwachte.

Die Wenigsten in South Park wollten über diesen Vorfall sprechen. Seit der Grundschule hatten sich die Jungen und deren Beziehungen zu den anderen drastisch verändert. In der Nacht, in der das Grauen geschah, konnte niemand die beiden, kleinen Jungen von damals wieder erkennen. Die Wenigsten wollten sich an die Tat zurückerinnern, denn ihnen fehlte der Mut dazu. In Trauer dachten sie an die guten, alten Zeiten, als die Kinder auf den Straßen spielten, immerzu mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

Doch trotz allem ließen sich welche finden, die bereit waren, dass was sie erlebten und an Veränderungen mitbekamen zu berichten. Sowohl wurden auch alte Tagebucheinträge des Kenny McCormick, Emails und Gespräche der beiden Amokläufer gefunden. Wie auch Abschiedsbriefe.

Die folgende Geschichte dokumentiert den Anfang der Misere bis hin zum Amoklauf zweier 16-jährigen Schüler.

**Kennys Abschiedsbrief**

Liebe Mum,

Wenn du diesen Brief hier liest, gibt es mich nicht mehr. Ich möchte dir hiermit sagen, dass es nicht an dir liegt, dass ich beschlossen habe, mein Leben für die Rache an meinen Schändern zu opfern. Wir hatten wenig Geld und du konntest mir nicht immer das bieten, was die anderen Eltern ihren Kindern bieten konnten. Doch du hast immer versucht das Beste für mich zu geben und dafür bin ich dir furchtbar dankbar. Als ich dir gebeichtet habe, dass ich schwul bin, hast du mich unterstützt. Als ich dir sagte, dass ich eine 5 in Mathe habe, hast du all deine Ersparnisse für einen Nachhilfelehrer für mich verschwendet, damit ich weiterkomme. Vielen Dank dafür. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Kevin liebe ich auch, sag ihm das. Ich hätte in den letzten Monaten gerne viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, doch alles ändert sich. Bei mir hat sich alles zum Negativen geändert seit ich klein war und für mich gibt es jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Doch ich bete inständig dafür, dass sich für dich alles zum Besseren wenden wird und du schnell über mich hinweg kommst. Finde eine neue Liebe, bekomme noch ein Kind. Fang ein neues Leben an. Ohne Dad und mich. Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das.

Hab Vielen Dank, dass du mich danach erzogen hast, bodenständig zu bleiben. Wenn du wüsstest wie verwöhnt, abgehoben und asozial fast alle aus der Schule sind. Ich habe die Schule gehasst. Doch das konnte ich dir niemals sagen. Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten.

Entschuldige, dass ich dir soviel Ärger und Schmerz verursacht habe. Ich hoffe, es geht jetzt bergauf.

Ich weiß, dein größter Wunsch war es, dass ich glücklich bin. Doch ich weiß einfach, dass ich niemals glücklich sein werde. Nicht auf dieser verdorbenen Welt. Für mich hat das alles einfach keinen Sinn mehr.

Und so endet alles für mich. Ich nehme die Menschen mit in den Tod, die mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben und werde von dem Menschen, den ich über alles liebe, begleitet. Glaub mir, Mum. Es ist überall besser als hier. Selbst in der Hölle, solange Stan bei mir ist.

Vielleicht bekommt durch meinen Tat ein anderer Junge auf der Welt, der genauso fertig gemacht wird wie ich, eine Chance auf ein normales und schönes Leben. Vielleicht schockt mein Tod die Menschheit so sehr, dass die Leute von nun an respektvoller miteinander umgehen. Vielleicht.. wird das Leben auf der Erde dadurch erträglicher. Dafür war ich bereit zu sterben und das bin ich auch.. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und hoffe du trauerst mir nicht dein Leben lang nach.

In ewiger Liebe,

Kenny

**Berichte über Kenny McCormick**

Einige der Leute, die Stan und Kenny wirklich gut kannten, darunter Lehrer, Familie und Freunde, erklärten sich dazu bereit aus ihrer Vergangen und der Entwicklung der beiden zu erzählen.

Wie sie sich verhielten, was sie ihnen anvertraut hatten und wie sie sich veränderten.

Ich war damals mit beiden echt gut befreundet. Besonders mit Stan, doch auch Kenny wusste, dass er immer zu mir kommen kann, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Anfangs tat er das auch. Wenn es bei ihm zu Hause Stress gab, meldete er sich immer bei mir. Seine größte Sorge war das seine Eltern sich trennten. Nachdem sein Vater abgehauen war, war's das mit dem Kummerstunden. Er erzählte kaum etwas über sich. Fast so als hätte erwartet, dass,wenn er sich mir anvertraute und ich ihm Verhaltenstipps gab, sein Vater dableiben würde. Doch das geht natürlich nicht. Es lag nicht an Kenny, ob sie zusammen blieben oder nicht, sondern einfach daran, ob sich Mr. und Mrs. McCormick noch liebten. Und das taten sie nicht. Er wurde daraufhin viel stiller. Das war die größte Veränderung, die ich habe beobachten können.

(Kyle Broflovski)

In der Grundschule hing ich immer mit den Typen ab. Dabei konnte ich sie nicht mal richtig leiden. Kyle hasste ich sogar und Kenny mochte ich auch nicht besonders. Und Stan.. jo, der war korrekt. Doch dann in der Mittelschule kam ich in die Footballmannschaft. Das hätte nie jemand erwartet. Wegen meinen schweren Knochen. Doch ich kam rein, weil ich die Gegner total gut zusammenstauchen konnte. In der Mannschaft fand ich neue Freunde .. und damit meine ich ECHTE Freunde, die mich nicht für ein Arsch hielten,sondern so waren wie ich. Meine alten "Freunde" konnte ich daraufhin nicht mehr ausstehen. Erst da bemerkte ich was für Looser, das eigentlich waren. Kyle konnte ich nie ärgern. Er war ja immerhin der Bastketball Schulmannschaft und gab ein paar unserer Jungs Nachhilfe. Doch Kenny.. Den verdreschte ich wirklich gerne. Wie der schon rumlief, mit den alten Sachen.. Ja, ich ärgerte ihn, doch das nur weil er in einer komplett anderen Liga spielte. Kann ich was dafür, dass seine Mum zu dämlich ist einen Job zu finden? Ich meine nicht.

(Eric Cartman)

Kenny war mein Schüler in der dritten Klasse. Ein sehr kluger Junge, vorallem wenn man bedenkt aus was für einem Umfeld er kommt. Er verbrachte immer viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden Stanley Marsh, dem jüdischen Kyle Broflovski und dem sehr rassistisch orientiertem Eric Cartman. South Park ist ein kleines Städtchen. Ich sah die Jungen meistens draußen auf der Straße oder im Einkaufsmarkt. Das Erste was mir auffiel, war dass Eric nach der Grundschulzeit gar nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen war und auch das Kyle immer seltener etwas mit ihnen unternahm. Doch Kenny und Stan, die waren immer zusammen. Ich habe sie .. Moment, dass müsste so gegen Ende ihres achten Schuljahres gewesen sein, glaube ich. Jedenfalls sah ich, wie sie sich küssten und ein paar Jungen in weiten Hosen lauthals über sie lachten und sie beschimpften. Kenny war schon immer anders als die anderen Kinder gewesen, doch das Stan, der in der Grundschule sehr beliebt war, nun auch zu einem Außenseiter geworden war, war für meine Begriffe eines der unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge gewesen, die hätten passieren können. Ich glaube nicht, dass es deswegen war, dass die beiden schwul waren. Das das nicht schlimm ist, habe ich jawohl bewiesen, oder nicht?

( Mr. Herbert Garrison)

Die Trennung und das Verschwinden von Kennys Vater war einfach schrecklich. Wir habe uns ständig gestritten. Meist über seine Trunkenheit und später über alles. Wirklich alles und manchmal habe ich Kenny sogar dafür benutzt, dass sein Stuart mich endlich in Ruhe lässt und aufhört mich anzuschreien. Jedes Mal sagte ich: "Sie dir deinen Sohn an, auch er leidet darunter, dass du ein arbeitsloser Trinker bist!" Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, ihn auf diese Weise so auszunutzen.

Er wra immer ein sehr liebes Kind und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch seine Mitschüler und die Opfer dieser Tat, mitverantwortlich dafür waren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das von ganz alleine kommt. Das hätte mein Kenny über das Herz gebracht.

(Carol McCormick)

Ich kenne Kenny. Zum ersten Mal getroffen habe ich ihn in der Grundschule, in der ich als Schulpsychologe arbeite, M'kay. Nachdem er mit der Grundschule fertig war und auf die Middle School wechselte, habe ich ihn eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte ihn als ein sehr aufgewecktes, aber freundliches Kerlchen in Erinnerung. Eines Tages kam seine Mutter dann zu mir. Sie fragte, ob sie Kenny herbringen könne und ich ihn eventuell kostenlos behandeln könnte, weil mit ihm etwas nicht stimme und sie sich Sorgen machte, aber kein Geld für eine Therapie hätte. Da ich um den Zustand der McCormicks Bescheid wusste und Kenny womöglich wirklich Hilfe brauchte, hab ich zugestimmt, M'kay. Als er bei mir war, hatte ich sofort erkannt, was seine Mutter meinte. Kenny war da vielleicht 15 oder 16 Jahre alt. Er sah richtig fertig aus, M'kay. Ganz blass und er redete anfangs auch nicht viel. Irgendwie schien er total leb-und lustlos zu sein. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, begann er dann ununterbrochen etwas von Bomben und Pistolen zu reden. Ich verstand nicht ganz, warum, aber ich meine Worte wie "Bomben die alles in ihrer Umgebung zerfetzen können.. Sie zerstören alles.. legen alles in Schutt und Asche.. Ganz schön faszinierend..". Ich wollte mehr darüber herausfinden, doch er sagte nichts mehr dazu. Das ging über mein Fachgebiet und ich wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Zu jemanden anderen konnte ich Mrs. McCormick nicht schicken. War ja kein Geld da, M'kay.

(Mr. Mackey)

**Stans Abschiedsbrief**

Guten Tag.

Mein Name ist Stanley Marsh und ich hoffe dieser Brief wird an die Öffentlichkeit kommen, damit jeder lesen kann, was ich der Menschheit zu sagen habe.

Liebe Eltern. Ich muss mich herzlich bei ihnen bedanken. Dafür, dass sie ihre Kinder dazu erzogen haben und sie so verwöhnt haben, dass sie alle gleich sein wollen und jedem neuen Trend nachrennen. Sie haben ihnen beigebracht, jeden der anders ist zu verurteilen, auszuschließen und sein Leben zu zerstören.

Tagtäglich musste ich mich damit rumquälen. Ich wurde in eine Ecke gedrängt, geschlagen und beschimpft. Mein Leben wurde ungeniesbar gemacht.

Das ich nicht mehr konnte, das diese Schmerzen unerträglich waren, sehen sie nun. Denn jetzt bin ich tot. Und das nur weil ich mein beschissenes Leben nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?

Doch .. es geht hier nicht nur um mein kaputtes Leben. Wissen sie, was sie meinem kleinen Freund angetan haben? Er war so lieb, so höflich und so freundlich zu jedem. Doch er war arm. Und er interessierte sich nicht für Football und war auch nicht geschaffen dafür. Ein gefundenes Fressen für ihre Kinder.

Ein schwuler, bedürftiger Junge, der kein Interesse in Football hatte. Er war ganz anders. Er wurde zum Opfer.

Und ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich habe immer zu ihm gestanden und diese Qualen auf mich genommen, in der Hoffnung es würde irgendwann aufhören. Doch Nein. Es wurde nur schlimmer.

Sie mögen jetzt denken, dass sie das niemals getan hätten! Sie hätten ihren Kindern beigebracht Gewalt wäre keine Lösung? Entschuldigen sie mich.. Haha!! Das ich nicht lache!

Ich sagen ihnen mal was: Sie können mich Mal! Sie könne mich alle Mal! Ich verfluche sie für alles, was passierte.

Und die Lehrer. Haben sie uns nicht beigebracht, dass Amerika ein freies Land ist? Warum schlagen sich die Jugendlichen heutzutage dann die Köpfe ein? Und warum immer auf die Schwächeren?

SIE SIND FÜR MEINEN TOD VERANTWORTLICH! Dieser Gedanke tut weh nicht wahr? Das sie mich getötet haben.

Das, wenn sie ihren Kindern Toleranz gelehrt hätten, ich noch leben würde. Ein glückliches Leben führen würde.

Doch sie haben es verschissen und ich hoffe sie schämen sich dafür und das meine Worte euch ins Herz stechen wie ein Messer.

Ihr habt mein Leben kaputt gemacht und mich in den Tod getrieben. Mich und meinen Freund. Und ihre Kinder haben wir mitgenommen.

Das was sie uns getan haben, bekommen sie nun zurück.

Wir haben sie mitgenommen in die Hölle.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Stan Marsh

**Berichte über Stanley Marsh**

Stan und ich waren damals unzertrennlich. Die besten Freunde, wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Wir waren immer füreinander da und Stan war immer sehr ruhig und gelassen. Hat einmal tief Luft geholt und dann Probleme ausdiskutiert und er hatte auch immer einen überempfindlichen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er bekam schnell ein schlechtes Gewissen und setze sich viel für andere Leute ein. Das war wohl auch der Grund, dass er in der Grundschule so beliebt war. Doch.. es änderte sich.

_(Kyle Broflovski)_

Stan war der Einzige mit dem ich damals klar kam. Seine Eltern hatten beide 'nen Job. Er war kein Anhänger der Religion die Jesus damals töteten. Also eigentlich ganz okay. Doch er änderte sich. Auf der Mittelschule zog er ständig über die Footballmannschaft her. Und das nur wegen Kenny. Da hab ich angefangen ihn zu hassen. Früher war er normal, empfindlich, aber normal. Doch nach dem Schulwechsel rastete er komplett aus. Wenn jemand sich auch nur einmal einen Spaß mit ihm und seinen kleinen Looser Freunden erlaubte, regte er sich total auf, schrie rum und bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Total übertrieben. Dabei haben sie es sich doch selbst zuzuschreiben. Wenn sie sich weigern uns und damit die Schule zu unterstützen.

_(Eric Cartman)_

Stan hat sich immer für Schwächere eingesetzt. So haben wir ihn erzogen, gegen Ungerechtigkeit anzukämpfen und niemanden auf Grund seines Aussehens oder seiner Herkunft zu verurteilen. Doch damit waren wir scheinbar die einzigen Eltern. Hätten die anderen ihren Kindern ebenfalls Respekt beigebracht, würde Kenny wahrscheinlich noch am Leben sein und Stans Leben würde nicht an Maschinen hängen. Doch wir haben nicht das Recht mit anderen Menschen so hart ins Gericht zu gehen. Immerhin.. hat unser Sohn Menschen getötet .. und wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen.

_(Randy Marsh)_

Ich hab Stan 2 Wochen vor der Tat im Waffenladen seines Onkels gesehen. Er sah wie gebannt an die Wand. Ich ging rein um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte mit Kyle ja nicht mehr so viel zutun und so habe ich auch lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Ich ging also rein um ihn zu fragen, was er denn so mache und so. Halt das Übliche, wenn man einen alten Freund wiedertrifft. Doch ich merkte sofort, dass das nicht der Stan von damals war. Er hatte nicht dieses freundliche, zufriedene Lächelns auf dem Gesicht. Er sah ganz finster drein und sein Blick lag wie gebannt auf einem Punkt an der Wand. Als er mich bemerkte, schreckte er auf und würdigte mir bloß einen kurzen Blick. "Sorry, Ike. Ich muss gehen.", sagte er ohne auch nur auf ein Gespräch mit mir einzugehen! Als er den Laden verlassen hatte, sah ich zur Wand, auf der er seinen Blick haften gelassen hatte. Dort hing eine "Pumpgun Mossberg 590". Dieselbe Schusswaffe mit der, der Amokläufer aus Erfurt in innerhalb von nur einer halben Stunde 16 Menschen, anschließend sich selbst umgebracht hatte.

_(Ike Broflovski)_

Auch Stan habe ich damals in der dritten Klasse unterrichtet. Wie Kenny hatte er sich sehr verändert, doch in meinen Augen war es bei ihm noch ein Tick schlimmer. Er wurde viel aggressiver. Von den ständigen Prügeleien blieben viele Spuren zurück. Vorallem im Gesicht. Man sah, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte. Der Einzige dem er ein Lächeln schenken konnte, war Kenny und das auch nur privat. Ich habe ja schon erzählt, was den beiden passiert war, als sie ihre Liebe öffentlich zeigten. Schrecklich sowas. Stanley hat sich um genau 180 grad gedreht. Er ist genau das Gegenteil von dem geworden, was man eigentlich erwartet hätte.

_(Herbert Garrison)_

Stan hat sich ständig geprügelt. Schon täglich. Er hat sich immer wieder mit den Footballspielern angelegt, weil er es nicht akzeptieren konnte, so behandelt zu werden. Doch die waren natürlich viel stärker als er. Früher ärgerte ich ihn. Wie Geschwister es halt so tun. Doch in den letzten Monaten verschwand er immer direkt in seinem Zimmer und zockte irgendwelche Killerspiele. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Schuld daran tragen, was passiert ist. Ich habe auch ein paar. Sie helfen einem runter zu kommen, sich abzureagieren. Seinen Gegner in dem Spiel zu schlagen, so dass man es in der Realität nicht tut. Stan hat es zwar getan, doch ich glaube, wenn er diese Spiele nicht für sich entdeckt hätte, wäre es noch viel früher dazu gekommen. Der Frust und der Schmerz haben sich einfach aufgestaut bis er irgendwann.. durchgedreht ist. Einen Teil davon hat er beim Zocken abgebaut.

_(Shelly Marsh)_

Ich war in der Grundschule mit Stan zusammen. Es war eigentlich ganz schön, doch es hielt halt nach dem Schulwechsel nicht mehr lange an. Er kam eines Tages ganz verzweifelt zu mir und hat versucht mir zu erklären, dass einfach keine Gefühle mehr für mich da sind, er mich aber nicht verlierne wollte. Natürlich tat es weh, doch nach wenigen Wochen aus dem Weg gehen, wurden wir richtig gute Freunde. Ich war in einer Clique, doch nicht so abgehoben. Eines Tages hatte er mir verraten, dass er Gefühle für Kenny hegte. Ich hielt es natürlich für mich. Doch Stan wurde immer verschlossener und fieser, ablehnender gegen über den Cliquen und Footballspielern. Ich war zwar in einer, doch ich konnte verstehen, warum er so eine Abneigung gegen sie empfand. Sie hassten Kenny. Sie verabscheuten ihn wirklich. Ich hatte zwar nicht vor meine Freundschaft mit den Mädchen zu kündigen, weil sie ihn aus so einem lächerlichen Grund, seiner Armut, nicht leiden konnten, doch ich war nicht so wie sie und wollte auch niemals so werden. Stan hat mir das nicht abgekauft und ist total hysterisch geworden, hat einen Streit mir mir angefangen und mich angeschrien. Ich war sauer und tat etwas, was ich aufs Tiefste bereue. Es verfolgt mich jede Nacht, weil ich .. das unwohle Gefühl nicht los werde, dass ich eine große Schuld an dem Schrecken trage. Ich arbeitete bei der Schülerzeitung und setze ein Artikel über Kenny und Stan da rein. Halt all das was Stan mir anvertraut hatte. Ich weiß es ist zu spät dafür, aber es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Ich habe danach nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Bis zur Abschlussfeier. Ich dachte er hasste mich. Doch am Tag der Feier rief er mich zu Hause an und sagte mir, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall zur Feier darf. Er könne mir nicht mehr verraten, doch er habe mich ziemlich gern. Irgendwann wäre die Sache mit Kenny eh rausgekommen. Dann verabschiedete er sich. Und dann an diesem Abend passierte das alles. Er hat mir quasi das Leben gerettet.

_(Wendy Testaburger)_

**E-Mail von Stan an Kenny**

Wart's nur ab, Süßer, bald sind wir frei. Und wir werden sie leiden lassen, so wie sie uns haben leiden lassen. Wir werden es ihnen zeigen. Ihnen überall reinschießen. Den Footballspielern erst in das eine Knie und dann in das andere. Direkt Töten ist langweilig. Das tu wir nur, wenn sie sich richtig wehren und wir keine andere Wahl haben. Doch erster Hand sollen sie vor Schmerz aufschreien. Sie sollen den Schmerz, den sie uns über die ganzen Jahre zugefügt haben, auf einen Schlag zu spüren bekommen. Hast du schon die Pläne für die Bomben? Am Besten wir bringen sie an allen Ausgängen an, damit auch keiner von ihnen fliehen kann.


End file.
